


Head Over Heels

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: dating is hard but i love you so who cares [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Dorks in Love, I'm Reviving This Fandom All By Myself Try And Stop Me, M/M, Very Public Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: He was supposed to stop at this point, but he's on a roll now, saying everything thats been bottled up for the past six goddamn years.***Or Benny is really, really in love with his best friend.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off of a scene in how i met your mother

This whole thing started with a cruel, cruel cheerleader.

 

Her name was Ashley.

 

Now, Benny was smart, and he knew that not all cheerleaders were the embodiment of evil.

 

(In fact, Valerie, a petite brunette on the squad had taken a liking to Rory and had neatly managed to wedge herself into there little group, and Eve, a slightly psychic redhead that knew everyones business had decided that Ethan needed to be protected and did so quite nicely. Those two were alright in his book.)

 

Ashley, on the other hand, had at some point decided that it was incredibly entertaining to mess with his best friend, to the point of him thinking that she had a gigantic crush on everyones favourite seer.

 

(And yes, this was the only reason that he was upset, it wasn't because Ashley had decided that she always needed to touch Ethan, was always trailing her hands on him and taking up his time. There was no jealously involved here, just concern for his best friend and hatred for Ashley.)

 

So when Ashley had decided that the next phase in her plan of messing with Ethan was to ask him out, loudly, in the middle of the hallway, with five other of her equally evil cheerleading buddies giggling behind her. Benny knew a trap when he saw one.

 

So, he decided to put a stop to it.

 

“Ashley, you can't ask Ethan out.”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“Benny, stop.”

 

“Because I'm in love with Ethan.”

 

And the world froze, just for a moment. Ethan looked at Benny with wide, scared eyes.

 

“He's lying.”

 

“I know.” Ashley gave Benny one of her evil smirks before turning back to Ethan. “So-”

 

“Ashley, your an awful human being and Ethan deserves better than you.”

 

“Benny, I know what your doing, please stop.”

 

“I love him Ashley.”

 

“Benny-”

 

“I love everything about him. I love him more than you'll ever will because he is amazing, and you don't deserve someone that amazing in your life.”

 

“Look dork-”

 

“I love him Ashley. I love him so much that I can barely breath sometimes. I love him when he's laughing, I love him when's he's sick, I love him when it's three am and my eyes are burning because I can't go to sleep. I love everything about him. I love him.” He was supposed to stop at this point, but he's on a roll now, saying everything thats been bottled up for the past six goddamn years.

 

“I love him so, _so much_ , and I _hate hate hate_ that none of you can seem to see how great he is, how goddamn _kind_ he is. I hate that you are using him for your own enjoyment, I hate that he's going to have even more trust issues after this. I hate that he's still probably going to be kind and tutor you after this. And I _hate_ that that's one of the things I love about him. This boy,” Benny points to Ethan, who is standing frozen in the middle of the hallway. “has a hold on my goddamned heart that I could not break if I tried. It has been crazy, and scary, and kinda wonderful, and sometimes when he smiles-have you ever seen him smile? He looks precious-I wanna cry because I love him so much. I love him because he took care of me when my mom died. I love him because he tries to protect the people that he loves, even when they don't deserve it. I love him, even though he'll probably never love me back, but Jesus Christ, I am way to far gone to care about that. I am head over heels, totally crazy about this boy. Completely smittened.”

 

Benny gulps, and looks at his classmates. Rory's dropped his water bottle on the floor, and it's leaking everywhere and he feels bad for the janitor that has to clean it up. Eve is grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Erica has this 'I totally knew it' look on her face. Ashley is trembling with rage.

 

And Ethan is in front of him, with tears running down his bright red cheeks. He's covering his mouth with both hands, and at first Benny is worried, but then he realizes that underneath his hands, Ethan is _smiling,_ and _holy shit, isn't that absolutely wonderful._

 

“I think that Ethan is beautiful, and wonderful, and I would probably throw myself off a cliff if he said it would make him happy. And I think, that someone that goddamn marvellous deserves better than the hot mess express.”

 

Ashley growls, and leaves the room, her little cheerleading clones leaving with her and glaring. Benny grins weakly at all his classmates and at Ethan.

 

“Well, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to go lock myself in the bathroom and hyperventilate for thirteen minutes. Excuse me.”

 

And off Benny went.

 

***

 

“Dude, holy shit.”

 

Rory stood beside Ethan, who was still standing frozen in the middle of the hallway.

 

“I mean, wow, that's crazy!”

 

“Do-Do you think he meant it?” Ethan says, he feels shaky and is pretty sure that he's about to start crying if it turns out to all be an act.

 

“Probably. You should go talk to him.”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Rory stares at him as Ethan stays put.

 

“Ethan?”

 

“I can't feel my legs.”

 

“O-kay. Well, I'll take you to the bathroom then.”

 

***

 

Off in the bathroom, Benny was staying true to his word, and hyperventilating. Loudly.

 

He was currently pressing his head up against the cold metal of one of the stalls, and trying to ground himself before he faced any of his classmates.

 

“Hey dude, its me.” And that was Rory.

 

“H-H-H-Hey m-man.” Benny winced at the stutter.

 

“So, Ethan's here with me. He wants to talk to you.”

 

Benny gulped. “Okay.” He opened up the stall door.

 

Standing beside Rory was a teary eyed, shaky looking, five foot something brunette that was, in fact, Ethan Morgan. Benny noticed that his bottom lip was quivering, and promptly began to ignore the lump in his throat.

 

“So Ethan has some stuff that he wants to say to you. right, Ethan?” Rory nudged Ethan closer to Benny.

 

Ethan looked up at Benny, opened his mouth, and then flung himself at his best friend. Benny wobbled a bit from the force, and then clung back to the smaller boy, trying to memorize the way Ethan clung to his shirt and his cheek pressed against his shoulder.

 

“So Ethan, do you wanna...?” Rory gestured to Ethan, who just made a loud whining sound from the back of his throat. “Okay, I'll talk. Benny, Ethan has very strong feelings for you-correct?” Ethan nodded up against Benny's shoulder, and Benny squeezed him a little tighter. “And, assuming that the confession was true, he would probably like to go out sometime. Right, Ethan?”

 

Instead of responding, Ethan wrapped his fingers around the back of Benny's neck, pulled him down to his level, and kissed the other boy like the world was about to end. In response, Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, and lifted the other boy up.

 

And holy shit, who knew that kissing Ethan Morgan would feel so much like _flying_?

 

Rory looked at the two, crossed he's arms, and grinned. “Well, not to bad for R-Money. I'll see you guys in history. Later!”

 

***

 

They were fifteen minutes late to history.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to revive this fandom all by myself try and stop me
> 
>  
> 
> dont worry serica will be featured in the next story


End file.
